An update vs. the World
So, it's been both a productive weekend, and not so much of a productive weekend. First of all, the rest of the Beginner's Guide ''review will be probably on Monday, Tuesday at the latest. This is because I've been in pain all weekend. Yeah, the cysts are an on-and-off kind of thing, and I've been in pain all weekend. Thankfully I get to see the urologist on the 10th. In the meantime, I've asked one of my friends to help me edit some of my videos and we should see that by the end of the week. It's an Animated Atrocity of the Arthur episode ''DW's Very Bad Mood. You know how I keep getting angry at parents like Buck Cluck who give their kids the worst kind of attention? Well, it seems like the opposite kind of parents - the ones who let their kids do anything and never use any kind of discipline really piss me off too. Also, the moral of the episode is something like "you can treat people like shit, and expect tons of sympathy, if you're in a bad mood, even if it's for very petty reasons." I've seen two new cartoons that people really wanted my insight on. First of all, The Powerpuff Girls (2016). I hate it, and that's definitely in down the pipeline as an atrocity review. Everyone seems to be recommending the episode Horn, Sweet Horn for me to review. The problem with it is that I don't know if I'm the best person to be talking about it. The issues brought up and butchered in the episode are out of my expertise, which is why I've been hesitant to review episodes like Quagmire's Dad as well. No, the episode I'm thinking about reviewing is Tiara Trouble. I mean, my fist Teen Titans Go review was an episode that compared it really well to the original, and Tiara Trouble is the best showcase of why this show just fails. In a superhero show, gathering up all of the villains like this episode does is a big deal. A really huge deal. I mean the original Powerpuff Girls needed excuses to do something like that - a huge Beatles homage, or a 22 minute musical. When you don't do that, every villain is stripped to their bare minimum, only there for a joke or two, or otherwise forgettable. I hate new Buttercup's voice. Blossom and Bubbles are tolerable, but Buttercup sounds, just unnatural. The other episode I'm considering reviewing is the one where a panda bear in the clouds makes a rainbow that gets the entire town high on ecstasy. The other show I've watched is The Loud House, best cartoon that Nick has had in quite some time. I think it has potential to be better than Harvey Beaks. It has a high energy, and positive charisma, without being overly obnoxious like some of their previous shows that I've reviewed. No episode is quite admirable animation worthy yet (there were only 4 episodes available on prime so far). What I think the show needs is more one-on-one interaction between Lincoln and his sisters, you know, an episode where he mainly interacts with one or two of them, more episodes like Sleuth or Consequences. I've been trying to make a general update to three particular reviews - Screams of Silence; Peter-Assment; ''and ''Homer Badman, ''but I haven't been able to find the right words to approach these topics. The reason? Each of these topics got worse, after I made my further thoughts video. Yes, my ''Homer Badman review was made like two weeks ago. Okay, so in short - there are topics that I barely touched on in Screams of Silence that must be delved into deeper (like the fact that many women's shelters prevent transwomen are more likely to be abused than ciswomen from entering due to their gender history, and the fact that there are more programs to help the pets of abused women, then politically incorrect victims]. Peter-Assment we've got specific stories about vigilantes. But what sparked this desire to make this video was a story that recently broke the news about the hysteria to just find some one guilty. I talked a little about college, but there's more to talk about, and here's a story that hit the news like a week or less after I made the video. Here's the story: denver.cbslocal.com/2016/04/19…. It's really fucking crazy. Okay, so a man and a woman have consensual sex. The woman doesn't report being raped, and the man is accused for rape and isn't allowed to continue his studies until she graduates. The woman kept insisting to investigators that she wasn't raped. They did this because her friends reported this. I mean, this goes beyond even "believing the victim." As much as I like the Homer Badman part 2, there was way too much that was just glanced over. I mean, the culture created by this mob mentality has gotten so bad in college that not only are at least 90 people suing schools, costing millions in needless litigation, people are even suing the Obama administration because of this. I'd definitely like to do a part 3 on this whole thing specifically dealing with college hysteria, and how they deal with anything. I only briefly mentioned consent classes, or "teach men not to rape" classes as they're called colloquially, but I'd really like to go in depth with that. One of the biggest reasons is because I'm afraid that it might evoke stereotype threat. Stereotype threat is something that's debated hotly, but the biggest pushers of it are from college and most of the samples come from college students, and people just getting into college (taking their SAT's for instance). Basically, the people complaining about stereotype threat are the same ones pushing these classes. Now, Hanlon's razor ("never attribute something to malice when stupidity can suffice"), but these are the risks we go through when we push forward programs without rigorous experimentation and testing. Stereotype threat is when a group is reminded of a stereotype, they are at an increased risk to conform to said stereotype. To put it simply, and to steal a line from Zootopia: "I decided that day if the world was only going to see a fox as sly and shifty, there was no point to being anything else." Speaking of Zootopia, hopefully with the help of my friend, I'll be able to get an admirable done on this one. It's also going to have a further thoughts. Its topic is going to be on "reverse discrimination" or "punching up" as it's called in certain circles. I always claim that I'm terrified that these reviews are going to blow up in my face and they'll be heavily controversial (especially with that last one) - and it's going to be the same with the Zootopia one - and when they come out everyone says that they're my best work. The reason why the works are so great is because I was so nervous, I had to do a lot of editing. Sometimes earlier works were a lot more disconnected, but sometimes there was a lot more anger around the issue. Sometimes I considered bringing up personal stories, but these issues are larger than me, and besides the telling the stories, who I am is completely pointless to the situation. You know, the things that go on in each of these topics really does viscerally disgust me, and it's hard to keep calm sometimes. Screams of Silence further thoughts could have been angry as the actual review because there was a lot of the shit that did affect me personally, but I need to make these reviews both approachable and in-depth as possible. And let's end with something less chaotic. A Growing Around update. I've decided to create a novelization, or basically to write a Growing Around novel - it'll be between 40k and 50k words, YA fiction. Why is this? For various reasons, but I'll have you know that it was not a unilateral decision. I've spoken to most of my team on this. So, what about making it a cartoon? Well, it's not totally off the table, as some books have become cartoons - like Wayside, for instance. It's not like our team is disbanding or anything. In the meantime, everyone is going to be getting experiences in various other areas and we're working together to put together smaller projects, a work our way up kind of thing. And yes, I'm sure that I can finish this one. Growing Around has been one interest that refuses to wane.